


In Absentia Lucis

by ADChronicles



Category: Demon: The Fallen, World of Darkness (Games)
Genre: Angelic Lore, Angelic existence, Canon Compliant, Demon: The Fallen 101, Demonic Possession, DtF Lore, Lore adaptation, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Prologue, Tabletop RPG, Unreliable Narrator, Vessels everywhere, White Wolf Inc, With A Twist, World of Darkness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:08:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29148714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ADChronicles/pseuds/ADChronicles
Summary: "We were made to create, to improve, to expand your world!We were creatures of purity, truth and love!When we learned to hate, man taught us!When we learned to kill, man taught us!When we learned lies, and cruelty and destruction,we only improved on your innovations!"-Gaviel, Lord of the Summer Sun
Kudos: 1





	In Absentia Lucis

_Too much noise. Too many people. And so much to think about. Maybe it wasn't a good idea to come after all. I thought a distraction would be worth it, but nothing seems to get me out of this shitty state of mind that won't leave me alone. I should go back home, have a drink and get some sleep._

The balcony seemed like a good option to get away from the world for a bit. So much expectation and everyone trying to get some form of their attention kept them on the defensive. It had not been the best week, nor the best year. Luckily, hiding in plain sight is one of the survival skills one acquires in desperate times.

That is why they are surprised by the voice that appears out of nowhere to their right. Warm and enveloping. Incredibly unexpected.

"Hi, there! I’m so glad I found you!" She is petite, neither too tall nor too short and her accent immediately gives away that she is not from these parts of the world. The waves in her brown hair fall to her shoulder blades and she is so thin that the lights coming from the salon highlight every detail. Shadows between each vertebrae, adorning the sinews of her neck as she watches the object of her attention like a bird of prey. She smells of sandalwood and jasmine. "I've been meaning to talk to you for a while, but I've never had the chance."

_Sorry, I don't know who you are._

"Ah! It's all right. It's normal that you don't recognize me. We've only met a couple of times. It's okay if you don't remember." Long fingers wrap around their hand suddenly, in the protocol greeting befitting someone who might become a partner, investor, accomplice, or just a confidant. You never know who will offer exactly what you need in a world like this. "I'm Sofia. It's a pleasure to meet you."

_Pleasure’s mine. So... what do you need? What can I help you with?_

"No, it's not that I need something. Actually, I wanted to talk to you because―"

_Is there a problem?_

"Oh no, not at all! It's nothing bad. Don't worry."

_So?_

"You see, uh... well, I have something to tell you."

_Oh, yeah?_

"Yes, it's kind of a big deal. So...if you have time. Unless you want to go back to the party, of course―"

_The last thing I want to do is go back to the party. Trust me. And... this information, would it be useful to me?_

"Yes, I think it's something you might be interested in. It should, by all means, be useful to you later on."

_Pretty cryptic, aren’t we?_

"No, really! There's no need to get nervous. It's all right. I'm going to ask you one thing, though. I'm going to need you to keep an open mind, okay?"

_Believe me, it’s wide-open..._

"Alright then," she says smiling as her gaze sweeps across the nighttime panorama frame by frame until it settles on the streetlights. "See, here's the thing: I... have a gift."

_What the...?_

People have tried to scam them in less imaginative ways, but the intrigue is still there.

"Hey, I'm not kidding! Don't you want to know what my gift is about?"

_Hmm... fine, let's hear it. I'm listening._

"See? Now we're good. I knew you were a curious individual," she boasts a little as she moves some of her hair over one shoulder. "Well, my gift is that... I can see the future."

Their laughter is unstoppable. And at this point, anything is better than being back in the salon.

"Hey now, don't laugh! It's true, I swear."

_Okay, okay... all right. You can see the future... and?_

"Yes, exactly. And, I've seen something in yours, and that's why I wanted to talk to you."

_Fine, I'll play along. Please, continue._

"Well, I've seen some bits and pieces of your future and I think you'd better know some things."

_Hmm..._

"No, relax... it's not going to get you in trouble. Don't worry about it. That paradox stuff, well... it doesn't have much to do with this."

_Uh-huh..._

"Besides, you're already thinking I'm a nutcase, aren't you? So, no harm done. After all, you're not going to believe anything I tell you. But, anyway... it's important that I do."

_All right, then. Tell me._

"What I'm about to tell you, what I saw on your path, is a secret. Something that's soon going to make sense, or that... you're going to intuit. Something you're going to wonder about, probably, when there's nothing but silence around you."

Somehow, the air around them seems to grow colder. Amidst so much trouble and bad omens, one piece of future bad news, however baseless, seems to oppress as much as any other.

"Do you know why?” She asks, with thoughtful eyes. “Well... because you're going to remember a lot of things in a very short amount of time. In just a few seconds you're going to have eons of memories sprouting up. And they're not going to leave you alone."

_Hey, you'd be great at writing thrillers._

"Maybe... but, for now, I just need you to pay attention and accept it. Because I'm going to give you the answers to the questions you haven't asked yourself yet."

The temperature seems to be mocking the lack of shelter, but going inside to get their coat seems like an enormous sacrifice. Besides, as strange as the talk is, it's still interesting.

"Once it happens," she says with a serious face and a blank stare, "you're going to stop being what you think you are. You're not going to be this body or this face. And not even your name will make sense anymore."

_And what will I be then?_

"I'll explain it to you. Don't be afraid. Come on... give me your hand." Her long fingers reach out and the compulsion to touch them is stronger than reason. "So you can see what I’ve seen..."

An inalienable force is the one that calls, one that is obeyed without a second thought. And at the touch, the world vanishes. And the darkness consumes everything. Even the air inside their lungs.

**Author's Note:**

> "In Absentia Lucis" is a story adapted from the different official sources for "Demon: The Fallen" in order to bring the background of this tabletop role-playing game closer to our future players. The events described here follow the canon established both by official manuals and by the novels that surrounded the publication of the series.
> 
> Original Spanish version available [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29146158)


End file.
